


The First Time They Danced

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Nephilim Family [19]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon hunting is apparently a lucrative business, giving Dante and Vergil time to focus on other things as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time They Danced

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baack. So this would be set after They Talked, before they got Nero, basically a bit of fluff just the two of them. Also there might be a sequel, hehe, you'll know what I'm talking about.  
> Oh and you can hover over anything not in English and it'll tell you what it means!

Business, at first, had been booming. Now it had ebbed off a little, but there was still a steady trickle of work coming their way. It allowed them to live very comfortably, and as their reputation as talented hunters grew, led them all over the world. Places Dante had never even dreamed of visiting, from the deep jungle to bustling, foreign cities, he could now see it all and didn't even have to pay for it. Interestingly enough Vergil could find his way through almost every city, while more rural areas were his expertise.

 

He felt like he was living a movie, as if he were a secret agent, Vergil his partner and lover, and they saved the world one mission at a time. His brother had laughed at that fantasy but that night they still found a pair of handcuffs and put them to very good use. Now, they had made their way to Singapore, and found themselves on the top floor of a very expensive hotel, glass front all around, and even a pool on top of the roof, only accessible to them. The best part was, that they didn't even have to pay for any of it. Work expenses and such.

 

Of course they also offered their work at reasonable prices, if people who weren't this rich needed them, they could afford it after all. But when a rich douchebag had contacted them, had talked down to Dante because of his not exactly sophisticated looks, Vergil had raised their usual rates, had demanded ten times as much without even raising an eyebrow. They guy could afford it, and so he had agreed. Vergil had still been furious with him, the kind of furious he only got when someone attacked his brother. It was endearing, in a way.

 

"My  _god_ , the humidity!", Dante exclaimed when they finally entered the air conditioned hotel suite. By now he wasn't even impressed with the expensive furniture, he'd seen it often enough and frankly, he didn't much care for it. It was all so... cold, had no soul. He preferred their cozy apartment and shop. "How do people here stand it?"

 

Even Vergil was breaking a sweat, wiping it off his forehead and then on his pants, grimacing. He'd go for a shower soon, Dante could tell. Not that it would do much good, as soon as they were out there, they'd be sweating again.

 

"They were born here, I'm sure that helped." His brother went over to the thermostat, turning it even lower.

 

"We'll be sick tomorrow if it's so cold in here. We still have some demons to kill", Dante reminded him. Vergil just squinted at him.

 

"I feel like that's something I'm supposed to say", he said, making Dante grin. It really was. "We're Nephilim, we won't get sick from this."

 

"Ah that's right, I keep forgetting..."

 

"How...", Vergil just shook his head and sighed, obviously not in the mood today to question Dante's weirdness.

 

The did have a long flight behind them, and even Nephilim got tired. So Dante dragged his brother into the shower, and for once that's all they did in there before falling into bed. They needed the rest before fighting demons tomorrow, and though it wasn't a particularly tough fight, it was good that they had gotten it.

 

"This was like the easiest money we ever made", Dante said, grinning from the leftover adrenaline as they entered another air conditioned taxi. Being in Singapore seemed to be a race from one climatized place to another if they didn't want to drown in sweat. With their work however, they hadn't been able to avoid it.

 

"Don't tell the client that, he might want a refund." Vergil looked even worse than he did, as he had insisted on wearing his usual coat. For once it wasn't him running for a shower, it was Dante who pushed him into it.

 

As soon as they were inside the adrenaline coursing through them made them reach for each other, kissing, touching frantically, trying to get as close as they could. Vergil reached for his ass, let his hands slide lower, telling Dante just what to do. A little jump, and his brother took his weight, pressing him against the wall for additional leverage, as Dante wrapped his legs around him.

 

They had long since learned that their bodies were truly made for each other, and Dante did not need a lot of preparation to take his brother. Vergil pushed inside him slowly, keeping his gaze, smirking at the way he moaned. Dante didn't care if he was smug, only cared about that amazing feeling of being filled up, of having his brother inside him, now thrusting, speeding up instantly.

 

By now Vergil knew just how to hit his sweet spot, how to reduce him to a whimpering, begging mess, always begging for more. He could even make him come just from thrusting into him, as he did that night, with Dante busy clinging to his brother's broad shoulders, leaving red marks. He only realized Vergil had come when he pulled out, but kept holding Dante up, holding him close until he had come down from his high, and could support himself on his own two feet.

 

Were this anyone else, Dante might have left, but this was his brother, his boyfriend, his partner. He didn't have to hide anymore, Vergil had already seen the worst in him, and still kept him. So he didn't hide the cuddly side of him that always came up after sex, clinging to his brother's arm, nuzzling against his side as they went back to the main room of their suite.

 

"Wait here, I'll get some snacks", Vergil said, pressing a kiss to his lips and pushing him down onto the sofa. They were both just wearing sweatpants, and so Dante ogled his brother as he left to order said food.

 

Sighing, he let himself fall back, though the sofa wasn't to his liking, too plain, it was very, very comfortable. This was a life he could get used to... He yawned as he stretched out, arms above his head, arching his back. A very Vergil-like chuckle followed that movement, and he peeked open one eye to try and glare at him.

 

"You look like a kitten", Vergil said, strolling over to look out onto the city. It was beautiful like this, all those colourful lights in the darkness, and Dante made a note to give this city another chance, despite the humidity.

 

His brother reached over to let his finger drag along the back of a line of vinyls, sitting in a shelf next to one of the large windows, before he started to flip through them. Evidently finding something to his liking, he pulled it out and placed it on the record player next to the shelf. The telltale scratching of the needle against the vinyl was soon replaced by a soft tune. Dante had no idea what it was, something classical, and he didn't know anything about that, despite Vergil's quite large collection.

 

"Oh come on, do we have to listen to this?", Dante whined, stretching again to get his brother's attention.

 

"Yes", Vergil simply replied, unimpressed by his display, but walked up to him again, holding out his hand for Dante to take. "Dance with me."

 

"What? I don't know how to dance to this." Dante looked around nervously. His brother should know this. He grew up as a street rat, he barely knew how to use cutlery, dancing had been far from his mind when his childhood had been about survival. "I don't even know what to dance to this. What is it?"

 

"Tchaikovsky. And the word you're looking for is Waltz. Come on." Vergil leaned further down to take his hand. "It's not difficult, and I know how fast a learner you are. It will be fun, I promise."

 

"Well if you promise..."

 

Still nervous, Dante let himself be pulled up and led to the clearest part of the floor. The suite was so large, they had enough space. Or at least that's what Dante hoped, as he didn't even know what a Waltz looked like. Dancing like that generally needed a lot of space, that much he knew. Suddenly Vergil took his right hand, clasping it as he raised both of them, a little away from them. Then he stepped closer, moving his arm around him, to let his hand rest on Dante's ass.

 

"Oh, I didn't know it was that kind of a dance...", he trailed off, grinning at his brother, who was actually a little bit taller than him. Usually he pretended to hate it but looking up at him... it was nice.

 

"It's not", Vergil replied, letting his hand oh so very slowly wander up his back, the touch featherlight and yet burning over his skin. It eventually stopped just below his shoulder blade, but by then Dante was already breathing heavily.

 

Vergil had admitted to him, that before Dante, there hadn't been many others, that he hadn't been interested in sex, not often anyway and he just wondered. How on earth had his brother gotten so damn good at this? He could play Dante like a damn fiddle.

 

"Now put your hand on my shoulder", Vergil instructed, breathing into his ear and Dante couldn't help but comply. "A little to the left, yes, good."

 

His brother didn't say his next instructions, he performed the motions, and Dante followed. Slowly at first, so he could copy the movements, but quickly speeding up. But as soon as Vergil did, he started to mess up. The steps itself weren't that difficult, but Dante got flustered, scared that he would mess up, and started to look down to see his feet, as he didn't seem to be able to direct them the way they should go.

 

"Don't look down." Vergil's voice was commanding, and Dante's head snapped up. "Look at me, only at me."

 

Keeping his gaze was easy, Dante could get lost in those grey eyes, so similar to his own, and yet so different. They were sharper, in a way, but sometimes, when Vergil looked at him, when he did something silly, something ridiculously romantic - a side he had only ever shown his brother - that gaze softened. It only did for him, as it did now.

 

Suddenly those steps weren't difficult at all, once Dante focused on his brother, on the music and their bodies fitting so perfectly together, they just flowed into one another, forming a beautiful pattern. Maybe this music wasn't so bad, maybe he would even do this again some time if it meant being this close to Vergil, in a different way than ever before.

 

He even regretted when the song came to its end, and though Dante had a nagging suspicion it was not part of a Waltz move set, Vergil suddenly dipped him, holding him up with one arm. For a split moment he still looked so serious, but then broke into a wide grin at Dante's shocked face before he pulled him back up.

 

"Well, you didn't seem to hate it", he said, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

 

"I... I liked it, actually", Dante admitted, stepping closer again to wrap his arms around Vergil's waist, letting his head rest on his brother's shoulder. He quickly pressed into the touch, probably realizing Dante was still in his cuddly mood. "Maybe we can do that again some time."

 

"Maybe I'll even get you in a nice suit." He could practically feel the grin on Vergil's face.

 

"Don't push your luck."

 

Maybe a nice suit, maybe dancing on a glamorous dance floor, being held by Vergil, led by him... Maybe it didn't sound too bad. Maybe it even sounded a little bit perfect. He sure as hell wasn't going to say that out loud though. Vergil knew too much sappy stuff about him as it was.

 

Since Dante didn't plan on moving any time soon, Vergil took it upon himself to carry him to their very large bed. After all this excitement they were both pretty beat and so Dante wrapped himself around his brother, head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. It was reassuring to him, and could always lull him to sleep, no matter what kind of bad memories haunted him. Tonight he was at peace though, sighing happily and rubbing his cheek against his brother's chest.

 

"Kitten", Vergil mumbled, his words a little slurred. It seemed he was drifting off to sleep as well.

 

"What?" He had mentioned it before, what was up with that?

 

"You look like a kitten", he said again, his hand brushing over Dante's back, slowly coming up to play with the hair at the back of his neck. "I think it's the hair."

 

"You seem to like it."

 

"Mhhmm." Slowly Vergil's hand dropped, his breathing evening out as he fell asleep and Dante continued to listen to that steady heartbeat for a while, smiling to himself.

 

With the demons dead however, their client decided to stop paying for all of their expenses, sending them back to the States immediately. Dante had hoped they could have prolonged their stay, maybe 'forget' to tell him that they had succeeded for a few days, but Vergil promised that they would return soon. Still, when they were back in their own store he felt a little blue, sighing in a not so happy way as he let himself fall back into the big chair he had insisted on buying. It was imposing, or so he had told Vergil, and that was... important. His brother had rolled his eyes but his puppy eyes mixed with a few sweet kisses could always convince him.

 

"Hit that jukebox for me, will you?", Dante told his brother, who frowned, but did as he was told. An idea had sparked in his mind, this would certainly cheer him up.

 

"Do we really have to listen to this?", Vergil asked, echoing his own words back at him. Come and get your love by Redbone had come on. Perfect.

 

"You made me waltz-"

 

"You loved it", he interrupted, but Dante waved that comment away with a vague gesture.

 

"Anyway. Quid pro quo and all that." Dante made his way to his brother, who looked very stiff and nervous, eying the jukebox suspiciously, as if it were to jump him at any moment.

 

"Latin?" He finally focused on Dante again. "When did you learn that?"

 

Grinning, he leaned in to whisper into his brother's ear. Oh he had no idea.

 

"Cupio te meam mentulam sugare." With great satisfaction he leaned back again, relishing in the shocked look on Vergil's face, his mouth actually hanging open. Oh he had waited for a moment to use that. It was delightful.

 

"Dante, I..." Vergil was actually blushing. "Okay."

 

Well. He hadn't expected that, but oh he was already looking forward to it. He couldn't deny that he hadn't thought about it, his brother's gorgeous lips wrapped around his cock... Before he drifted off into his own little world however, he forced himself to focus.

 

"Later", he promised, and let his hands rest on Vergil's hips. "First this."

 

"I don't know how to dance to this", Vergil admitted, that lovely blush not leaving his cheeks.

 

"There's not much to know, you just... feel and... move."

 

"Well thank you so much for those amazing instructions." He rolled his eyes at Dante, but quickly focused on him again when he pressed their hips together, and he started to move, guiding Vergil's hips.

 

His brother wrapped his arms around Dante's neck, holding his gaze just as they had done the night before and it worked like a charm. Vergil's movements were so stiff at first, but soon enough he relaxed, and he could have sworn his lips even curled into a small smile as Dante led him through different moves. He seemed to enjoy it just as much as Dante enjoyed the Waltz, didn't even stop when the song ended, now growing more confident as the next one started. And what a sight that was, a flushed, smiling Vergil, his hair in disarray and yet he didn't even notice. Both of them too focused on their grinding together, creating lovely, lovely friction.

 

This time, Vergil didn't wait for the song to end.

 

"Is it later yet?", he asked, slightly panting.

 

"Hell yes", Dante replied, pulling him into a kiss, and then upstairs to their apartment.

 

Oh this would be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Dante knows smut in latin.  
> Cupio te meam mentulam sugare = I want you to suck my dick


End file.
